


Dinner For Two

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shy!bucky, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: After months having secret feelings for you, Bucky finally manages to ask you out.... but you think it's as friends and ask the rest of the team to join you.





	Dinner For Two

“If you keep on staring like that she might call the cops on you, someday.” Bucky’s blood turned cold and he tensed at Sam’s snickering behind him. He pressed his lips together and nudged his teammate, not even fighting the satisfactory smile that crept up his lips when the Falcon grunted and huffed. “Shut up, I’m not staring,” Bucky mumbled, quickly looking away from you to focus on the ridiculously heavy dumbbell in his hand.

Sam didn’t miss the way his friend couldn’t help but still glance in direction of the treadmill where you were running, “yeah, sure Barnes,” he chuckled, “now please remind me why didn’t ask Y/N out already? It’s really tiring to see you drool over her all the damn time.” Bucky dropped the dumbbell in surprise, his eyes going wide as he looked around to make you nobody heard them. Fortunately, the loud music blasting in the gym covered their voices and you and the others were all focused on your own sparing and training.

“What the fuck, man?” Bucky hissed, his face flushing with embarrassment. Sam couldn’t help but burst into laughters, placing his own dumbbells on the floor so he could hold on his stomach freely. Bucky shushed him hastily, not wanting to bring the attention on them. “Come on, stop laughing already!” He said through gritted teeth, smacking the Falcon’s arm with his metal hand.

Sam’s heartfelt laugh started to catch your attention and your eyes drifted in the guys’ direction. You weren’t able to hear their banter but Bucky looked like he was this close to hitting Sam in the head with a dumbbell heavier than you while Sam clutched on his stomach. You couldn’t help but smile, chuckling under your breath at their antics. These two were worse than actual children.

You looked at the treadmill screen and decided it was enough cardio for today. Having hit the weights before, your legs were a little shaky when your feet touched the floor. You finished the last sips of your bottle before walking towards the guys. You loved teasing Bucky too much to pass on that one before heading to the shower.

“So, Wilson, what’s so funny that Bucky looks like he’s about to kill you in your sleep?” you chuckled, panting slightly. Bucky’s blood turned cold when your voice erupted from behind him, making his entire body tense. They both turned around, Sam looking too smug for his own good and Bucky looking like he just saw a ghost.

Bucky’s eyes were immediately drawn to your chest where he could see your sweat running down in between your breasts. Your oversized shirt had fallen down one of your shoulder, exposing a good part of your sports bra which didn’t leave much to Bucky’s imagination. His brain shortcut at the thousand mental pictures flowing in his head. He felt his cheeks burning when he realized he was staring at you and his eyes flew back to your face. Thankfully you were looking at Sam, smiling wide. God, that smile.

You laughed heartily at something that Sam said, making Bucky realize he was still not paying attention. Which was a really bad idea when you and Sam were together. “God, you guys are such children,” you sighed, rolling your eyes playfully as the biggest smile was plastered on your face. Sam shrugged, winking at you and you looked at Bucky. When your eyes met, he felt his heart jumping out of his chest, like it always did when you looked at him.

Bucky had no idea what Sam had told you but it was ridiculous enough to have you laugh but not too much so you were not eying him as if he was a weirdo, which was good. “So, when?” you asked, not having realized Bucky had been a thousand miles away for the past five minutes. Bucky’s brows knitted together in confusion, “sorry?” You chuckled at Bucky’s usual inattention, which was rather ironic for the most efficient assassin of the previous century.

“Sam told me you wanted to go to that new Indian place in SoHo. Is it true you never had daal?” You asked, a curious smile playing on your too beautiful lips, absolutely not helping Bucky to understand what the fuck was going on. He turned to his left to see Sam had silently run away and the former Winter Soldier bit his tongue to keep himself from running after him.

“Because I haven’t had it in ages and I’ve heard nothing but good things about that place so I’d love to go!” Your genuine excitement caught Bucky’s attention again and he looked back at you, his smile mirroring yours. “Really?” Bucky’s smile turned wider at the prospect of spending a nice moment out of the tower with you. Only you. Without the rest of the team teasing him or making not so subtle innuendos.

You chuckled and nodded, “yes! How does Friday night sounds?” you asked. Bucky’s brain went blank. Friday was three days from now, it could never come fast enough. But at the same time, were three days enough to mentally prepare himself to your date? Wait was it even a date? If it was, you were the one who asked him out, god he was so bad at this now! He needed to take the upper hand again, he couldn’t tell your future children that you were the one who asked him out.

“Friday night sounds perfect, doll. I’ll pick you up at your door at six thirty.” Bucky was surprised by the smoothness of his own voice and his old signature smirk crept up his lips. You smiled at him, amused yet a little confused by his change of behavior. But, to be perfectly candid, you didn’t really mind. Bucky was more than decent looking, he was nice and once he knew he could trust you, he was really warm and funny.

You tried to hide your face that was starting to burn and cleared your throat. “Perfect! I’ll tell everybody else to meet us in the living room so we all arrive there at the same time.” Your bright, excited smile was enough to make Bucky nod without him realizing what you had just said. It was your phone buzzing that brought him out of his daze, “shit, I forgot I needed to meet Nat. I’ll go take a quick shower! See you later, Barnes!” you said, waving at him as you jogged towards the door. Bucky stayed there, his feet glued to the floor as he waved at you. What had just happened?

Two days later, Bucky was on edge. Everybody had said yes to the restaurant because it had been forever since all of you had gone out. Bucky’s prospects of taking you out on a date had flew out of the window and he had difficulties not to take it out on the rest of the team when you weren’t around. It was unfair and he knew it but they were the rude ones in the first place.

Bucky groaned as he closed his book. He couldn’t focus. All he could think of was tomorrow night and Sam who would be joking left and right, taking all you attention, Nat who would gossip with you and the others who would speak so loud that, even if you were sitting next to him, Bucky wouldn’t have the possibility of having a nice conversation with you. No, that wasn’t going to happen. He had been crushing on you for too long to let this misunderstanding ruin another chance with you.

With a new found motivation, Bucky stood up from his bed and walked determinedly towards the living room where he could hear most of the team bantering about which movie to pick for tonight. It’s only when Bucky stood in front of the TV with his best Winter Soldier glare that everybody fell silent. “Where’s Y/N?” he asked, his face deadly serious.

“In her room, why?” Nat asked. Bucky nodded. “Good. So, I think you all heard about tomorrow night, right?” he asked and everybody smiled and nodded. “Damn right we heard. I give you the opportunity to ask her out on a date and you mess everything up, smooth Barnes!” Sam interjected, making everybody laugh.

Bucky laughed heartily with them for a second before giving them a stern look. “Go on and you’re gonna fly out that window without your wings, Wilson.” Everybody stopped laughing at once, trying to hide them amusement the best they could. Bucky took a deep breath and relaxed, “Come on, guys! I really, really, want to take her out, please help me out here!” Bucky’s tone turned somehow pleading and they all looked at each others.

“You’re that desperate, huh?” Steve teased, not remembering Bucky ever having to plead or even mess up asking a girl out. Bucky sighed again, and nodded, not caring about his pride anymore because they were talking about you and him on a date. “Alright, Barnes. Now let’s talk business, shall we?” Tony’s taunting smirk didn’t forecast anything good, but Bucky would do anything for that damn date with you.

6:29 p.m., Bucky rushed out of his room, cursing under his breath as he finished buttoning up his shirt. “Fucking Stark and his weird experiments,” Bucky muttered. He barely had time to take a proper shower. His arm kept messing from the so-called update Tony had made on the bionic limb, pretending it was his own well-being. But the stupid grin on his face every time Bucky flinched or groaned about ending up being late indicated otherwise.

Bucky finished fumbling with his clothes just as he stopped at your door. He could hear your current favorite playing in your room and the corners of his lips curved into a smile. This was finally it. After taking a long breath to gather himself, he knocked softly on your door. In a matter of seconds, he could hear you turning off your music and your heels clicking on the floor. His heart thumping in synch with your shoes until you opened the door.

When you showed up, everything in Bucky’s body went still, his heart, his brain, his blood. It was as if someone had pressed pause because you literally took his breath away. You were beautiful in that dress you loved so much. “My, my, Barnes, you cleaned up nice!” you teased, waving at his dress pants and his dark blue shirt that made his eyes pop even more.

A breathless chuckle ran past Bucky’s lips and he pretended to bow. “I like the bun!” you added, sincerely and Bucky felt like he was this close to having a stroke from the pressure. He cleared his throat nervously. “Why, thank you, I’m glad I won’t look like a stray next to you because, wow!” he breathed out, giving you a once over, trying not to stare for too long but you were so beautiful it was hard not to.

You chuckled and twirled around, making his heart beat erratically in his chest. He wouldn’t survive tonight and he knew it but, god it was worth the small electric pulses he was receiving in his arm from time to time. “Yes, wow is the correct word to describe you,” he chuckled and Bucky swore he saw you bite your lip nervously for a second. “Shall we?” he asked, feeling his confidence growing and he extended his arm for you to take.

You nodded and grabbed your jacket and purse before sliding your arm in Bucky’s. He was painfully aware of how close you two were standing, so close drifts of your perfume kept tickling his nostrils and made his heart skip too many beats. When he walked you directly to the elevator, you looked at him in confusion, “but I told the others we’d wait for them in the living room,” you reminded him.

Bucky inhaled sharply, eyes going wide because he started chuckling nervous. “Oh, didn’t you hear? They’re busy, it’s just you and I tonight,” he said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Your brow shot up in surprise as Bucky called the elevator. “All of them? That’s weird.” Bucky nodded. “Hey, you know how it is with a large group, it’s complicated for everybody to block a date,” he chuckled again, gesturing you to walk in the elevator.

You looked at him in confusion. Bucky smiled at you, already feeling like he was sweating and he hoped to god you couldn’t see it. “You’re right, it’s been impossible to get everybody on board lately. But at least you didn’t cancel on me.” The genuine smile that crept up your lips made his heart sing a melody he had never heard before. “I’ll never cancel on you, doll,” Bucky winked, making you chuckle and playfully roll your eyes.

“So?” you asked teasingly as Bucky rubbed his stomach, smiling in content. “I think I might have found a new passion and it’s called garlic naan.” You chuckled heartily and raised you glass of water at him, “I can only agree to that! I stuffed my face with it and I regret nothing!” you grinned proudly, making Bucky laugh heartily.

Dinner went great. It went more than great actually, it went perfect. It was so satisfying to be only the two of you, to talk freely about everything and nothing, get to know each other better. Bucky couldn’t get enough of listening to you talking about yourself, your childhood, your family, your first lame job before joining the Avengers.

He had found himself almost forgetting to eat several times tonight, literally hanging to every words you said, a soft smile constantly playing on his lips. Every time you would catch him, you would end up chuckling nervously and apologize for being so boring. And Bucky would only insist that you keep on talking while he took another bite of his food.

Being alone with Bucky was as easy and natural as usual. He had this kind aura that always put you at ease and made you talk for hours, which was quite unusual for you but Bucky made you want to open up a little more. His smile never missed to make your heart flutter in your chest and you realized you were quite happy that everybody else cancelled on you tonight.

The waiter brought the check and, as you were about to reach for it, Bucky beat you to it. “Hey!“ you protested. “You snooze, you lose, doll,” he grinned, winking at you and standing up before you could even understand what was going on. “Now you’re just rude,” you snorted a laugh, desperately trying to fight the smile on your lips. Bucky leaned closer to you, so close you could see each little specks in his steel-blue eyes, making your inhale sharply. “It’s called being a gentleman,” he informed you before pulling away.

You only realized you were holding your breath when Bucky walked towards the bar with his credit card in hand. You immediately cleared your throat and reached for your water to try to extinguish the fire in the pit of your stomach. Bucky could be a smooth piece of shit when he tried hard enough. Was he even trying, though? You sighed deeply when a buzzing caught your attention.

You immediately grabbed your phone, desperate to find something to occupy your hands and mind so you wouldn’t think about how dumbfounded you were a minute ago. You frowned in confusion when you didn’t recognize the background but your brain was too numb for you to understand it wasn’t your phone.

« Romanoff: Hey, Barnes. Please don’t forget you promised to wash my car to thank me for faking being sick. Tomorrow before nine, I have stuff to do. Enjoy your date ;) »

Your breathing hitched in astonishment. So it was a date? You just had gone on a date with Bucky without knowing? But the entire team knew? You quickly glanced at Bucky who was giving an extra tip to your waiter and you immediately placed the phone back on the table, noticing now your phone was actually near your glass and not Bucky’s. You chugged on the rest of your water, uncertain of what to think.

You just had a more than decent evening with Bucky, you couldn’t deny it. And you also couldn’t deny you might have had a crush on him for a little while now but you didn’t know he felt the same about you! A breathless giggle escaped your lips and you quickly placed your hand over your mouth to cover it.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky’s voice on your left made every hair on his body stand on edge and you looked up at him. “Nothing,” you chuckled, before clearing your throat, “I just remembered something that happened earlier,” you waved him off. You bit you lip, finding it more and more difficult to fight back the goofy smile that was desperate to spread on your lips.

Bucky squinted in confusion and shrugged before taking his phone and placing it his pocket without even checking it. “Shall we?” he asked, extending his hand. You looked down at his hand before looking up at his face and you were met with that same soft smile he had all night long when you were talking. Your heart fluttered in your chest and you nodded before taking his hand, “we shall.”

You almost melted when you felt how soft and warm his hand was around yours, his hold still a little bit strong but oh so perfect. You silently left the restaurant and, despite your jacket, you felt the cold air of the night reaching through the fabric and you shuddered. Bucky looked at you as you walked down the way more quiet streets now the night had fallen. “Are you cold?”

His smooth voice made you shiver again and you cursed yourself for being so receptive to him. You shrugged, “a little,” you admitted. “Let me help you with that,” Bucky said, surprising himself when he didn’t stutter. He slowly letting go of your hand and you barely had time to whine in frustration that you felt his right arm snaking around your shoulder as he pulled you close to him.

You were so surprised you didn’t know how to react at first. But apparently your body had a mind of its own and you melted against him, his warmth and cologne immediately wrapping around you. “You are a goddamn furnace, Barnes!” you gasped, snuggling a little closer and shamelessly wrapped your own arm around his torso.

A low chuckle rumble through Bucky’s chest, his heart beating steadily in his chest at the realization of what he just did. He had you against his, his arm around you and yours around him. “I don’t see you complaining, though,” he smirked and you stuck out your tongue at him. You both laughed heartily when Bucky faked a shocked gasp and you shook your head affectionately.

You walked towards the tower slowly, not wanting tonight to end yet. Not wanting the date to end yet. You suppressed another goofy smile when you thought about the text again, thinking that they had all played you quite well. “Bucky?” you asked. Completely lost in his thoughts, relishing at how perfect you felt against his side, your hand clinging on his shirt, he hummed absently. Tonight was getting more and more perfect by the minute and he was actually dreading the moment you would have to part, not knowing if he would be brave enough to ask you out on another date.

“Will you need help to wash Nat’s car? I mean, you asked her to lie to me for you so I think it’s only fair I offer my help.” Despite your perfect casual tone, Bucky’s blood turned cold in his veins and he looked at you, eyes widened in complete horror. You were smiling innocently at him, exulting at the perfect look on his face. “Wha-what?” he stuttered, his voice way higher pitched than when he “dolled” you a little earlier. 

You shrugged, biting your tongue for a second not to break out of character. “Only if you want, though. But if they all make you do they chores it could take you forever to be able to take me on another date.” Bucky blinked a few times, desperately begging his brain to make sense of the words you were speaking. When his entire face lit up, you knew he finally heard what you said.

“You want to go on another date with me?” Bucky asked, the smile on his face so big it reached one ear to the other. You couldn’t help but giggle and nod eagerly, “yes, and I promise this time I will not ask the entire team to accompany us so you will be chore-free,” you grinned and the heartfelt laugh that ran past Bucky’s lips echoed deep down inside you. It was even warmer than his skin and made you want to listen to him laugh all day long.

When he laugh died down, he looked down at you again and his heart swelled in his chest from the look you were giving him. You eyes were soft yet your usual teasing glint in them was still shining. He chuckled softly, gently running his thumb on your shoulder. “That is an excellent plan. And maybe next time I’ll be the one doing the asking out,” he said, quirking a brow. You seemed to think about it for a second, “yeah, why not. And maybe next time we should both avoid garlic naan,” you replied teasingly, quirking your brow as well.

Bucky’s heart jumped out of his chest at your innuendo. His eyes fell to your lips and he licked his own when he started imagining yours pressed ever so softly against his. “There’s an ice-cream shop right around the corner if you prefer the taste of chocolate?” His voice had dropped a few pitches and you swore you felt it rumble through his chest more than you actually heard it. Your breathing hitched as your heart stopped beating for a second.

Bucky signature smirk crept up his lips when he felt you shiver against him, sign that he wasn’t that rusty after all. But he wasn’t expecting for your lips to curl up into a smirk as well. “Only if you don’t mind the taste of peanut butter?” you asked, tilting your head. Bucky felt his body react to your smooth tone and he bit his bottom lip before letting it go painfully slow, trying to calm down the erratic way his heart had started beating. “I won’t mind anything as long as I’ll get to taste it out of those pretty lips of yours.”

You failed at suppressing the miserable muffled whimper that escaped your lips and you giggled, intertwining your free hand with his, “then we better hurry so I can deliver,” you winked before you started walking faster.


End file.
